


Save Me

by ExploringWonders



Series: Under the City Lights [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc Spoilers, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploringWonders/pseuds/ExploringWonders
Summary: Chat Blanc struggles to survive the aftermath of his first cataclysm.
Series: Under the City Lights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180007
Kudos: 20





	Save Me

It was supposed to destroy  _ him _ .

Not everyone else.

The world was brighter, but so was he. He squinted in the harsh sunlight and moved to find a shadow. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his father. And the love of his life.

They were still as statues. Fear frozen on their charred faces.

He ran to her. "Marinette." He reached for her hand. It felt warm. Like wood when it's taken out of a fire.

Her hand turned to ash, and he pulled his back in fear as it flurried to the ground. "No! Please, Marinette! No! Stay!"

He scooped the ash off the ground and molded it back onto her arm. After that he was afraid to touch her, so he stood and cried as tears pooled at their feet.

_ This _ was his new world.

His world was quiet. Much too quiet for a city.

But all too quickly, it wasn't.

The Eiffel Tower was shattering.

He tried to get his feet under him as it crashed, and he ran. Debris fell and nearly crushed him as he leaped over fallen beams and dodged their jagged edges. A blast knocked his feet out from under him, and he fell, turning to see the ashy remains of tourists that once stood on the tower's highest platform. Their faces had been curled and distorted into horrific nightmares while pieces of them had shattered from the fall.

He screamed and kept running as shrapnel fell like rain. Like pins and needles, they came down on him, cutting his skin like tiny knives.

The rain eventually stopped, and as the dust settled around the landmark, he saw the Eiffel Tower was now on its side.

Buildings began to tremble, and he turned to face the wall of water descending upon him, slamming into buildings and leaving them decimated in its wake.

His muscles burned as he tried to outrun it, tearing through the ash-filled streets. "Help! Somebody!" He spotted a fire escape on a nearby building and took off, leaping to grab the ladder. Before he could reach it, the current was upon him.

Water filled his lungs. He reached the surface just long enough to open his mouth and breathe in more water as he plummeted back down. He thrashed around wildly, searching for something in the water to grab onto. Salt burned his eyes and set his lungs on fire as he coughed underwater.

His hand wrapped around something and his arms followed. He held onto it with all the strength he had left until the water leveled off and he was above the surface again.

He found himself hanging from a flagpole that jutted out from one of the buildings. On its end hung the now drenched flag of France, perfectly still from the weight and windless city.

He gripped a windowsill just above his head and pulled himself to the roof, where he collapsed in a puddle of ocean water and tears.


End file.
